


Of Genetics and Cows (and how a young scientist finds himself in a most peculiar situation)

by FrizzleFry



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Diary/Journal, Dubious Science, Dubious Use Of Cows, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Human Experimentation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, POV First Person, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: He only wanted to revolutionize agriculture by making livestock more efficient.He didn't expect he'd be conducting large parts of the research on himself.Thankfully, it's all written down in his journal so future generations can learn from his experience.





	Of Genetics and Cows (and how a young scientist finds himself in a most peculiar situation)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much into Tangled now and Varian is my new special interest.  
So I needed to do something with him and decided to turn him into the closest possible thing to a human cow.  
Hope you'll enjoy it.

I am currently working on a formula that is going to revolutionize agriculture as we know it. By extracting certain hormones from a cow (and sustaining a minor injury to my ribcage from being kicked by said cow) I will be able to replicate them and amplify their effect, which should lead to a stronger lactation and one that can be achieved without having to impregnate a cow and then take the calf away from them.  
I also isolated a few different strains of genes that might be of use somewhere in the process.  
(I was reading back through my log at a later date and I felt I should put a note here that the cow I used was not Margareta, so let's call her Bethany, even if I never worked with her again afterwards)  
________________________

My first experiment failed miserably. Dad told me to stop experimenting on this after he had to buy a sick cow to make up for my experiment “damaging” it.  
I will continue in secret. On the plus side I now more or less own a cow and don't need to sneak onto the farmers property. I'm really sorry for my dad, but I will make it up to him once I perfect my formula and maybe earn enough money with it to pay him back.  
The cow was expensive. I named her Margareta.  
________________________

Margareta bit me today. She really doesn't like me. Doesn't she understand I am only poking her with needles for science?  
________________________

Margareta is coming down with a fever. I hope she will be alright. Despite her biting me I care about her wellbeing. Being a man of ethical science I need to be considerate toward my subjects feelings.  
________________________

I have isolated a few of the genes and examined them. Most seem of no use, but I have found one that is directly linked to the intensity of lactation and another that is related to affinity towards the growth of fat tissue. Maybe it can be used to get more meat from livestock and allowing farmers to hold less cattle and have to invest less resources. (And kill less cows)  
________________________

I have successfully replicated and modified the hormones I extracted from Bethany. I have tested them on Margareta and on the next day I was able to milk her. I have sustained more minor injuries in the process, but this is a huge accomplishment. My head will be fine, I just need to put some ice on it.  
My dad came close to finding out that I am still experimenting on her. I need to lay low for a little bit.  
________________________

I may have found a way to use the genes I isolated. It's experimental, but the serum I am currently planning to create should be able to modify an organisms genetic makeup without causing any harm to the genes that are not supposed to be affected. Or it might mutate other genes as well and cause the whole being to turn into a huge tumor.  
I should experiment with smaller life forms first.  
________________________

The first test was a failure. I tested the serum on a mouse and it quickly grew multiple tumors like I had feared. It is likely that it being a rodent made it too different for it to work properly. That or my calculations are off. I believe that the first is the more likely alternative, but I will need to test it on a different animal to be sure. I don't want to use Margareta, but I also don't want to risk my own life.  
I am unsure of how to proceed.  
________________________

Margareta bit me again today and left a painful wound on my arm. One of these days I will be fed up with her lack of passion for science.  
________________________

So on one hand I got to test the serum on another living being. On the other hand I might have accidentally killed myself. It's really not my fault that I still had an open wound on my arm from being bitten and that in just the wrong moment one of my water tanks caused a small quake.  
I hope dad didn't feel the rumbling or else I might be in big trouble.  
________________________

I am still alive. I decided, since I already tested the serum on myself involuntarily, I might as well go the full mile so I am planning to give myself hormone shots starting next week.  
________________________

In just a few days I have started to put on a few more pounds. I almost forgot that one of the genes I accidentally gave myself stimulates growth of fat tissue. I will need to find a way to reverse this before anyone notices.  
My chest has become more sensitive.  
________________________

I am still alive, so I will assume that the serum is at least safe to use for humans. Unfortunately I still don't know wether or not it is safe for cows, but it's still a huge progress.  
More importantly, today I started injecting the hormones. I will likely see over the course of the day wether or not they work on humans.  
________________________

They do indeed work. I was able to extract a few drops of milk from myself today. It was a strange sensation. I admit, I imagined it like peeing from the nipple my whole life, despite knowing that the physical process is not the same, but it was nothing like that. It left me with a calm and relaxed feeling though. I liked it. I will definitely go on with the experiment and inject myself with a small dose of hormones every day. That way I should be able to replicate the hormone level of a breastfeeding woman after a while, even if I have to eyeball the amount since I can't get accurate measurements from Margareta.  
My dad noticed me not eating a whole lot today and he asked me if something was wrong. I didn't say anything but I think he might suspect something. If he finds out I have been experimenting on myself he is going to flip out.  
________________________

So I am being forced to eat. If I don't eat dad will be suspicious. I just need to wear more baggy clothing and fix this quickly. I am conflicted though because it will interfere with the experiment. I don't want to stop now when it's going so well.  
I am lactating more from day to day. Today I produced half a glass full of milk.  
For purely scientific reasons I tasted it and it was sweeter than I expected it to be. I suppose it my be something I could drink recreationally if I enjoyed the idea of ingesting my own bodily fluids, but that idea is not making it very appealing.  
________________________

I am definitely visibly putting on weight. I looked at myself in the mirror today and I was alarmed by how chubby I am getting. I may be eating a little bit more than average since I started lactating more, but still I didn't expect my belly and chest to be as big as they were. It's not extreme, but it's distinctly visible without clothes. My thighs and butt look bigger too and feel softer.  
It's an interesting feeling, but one I can certainly do without.  
My experiments on reversing the weight gain gene are not going very well. It's much easier to isolate and replicate a gene, than to develop a counter gene. I may need to extract it from another cow, or person, but I am not going to get back onto the farm since the farmer increased the security measures and I don't really want to go up to a very skinny person and ask them to give me their genes.  
________________________

I can produce a whole glass of milk in one day now and decided to drink it, since I can't really keep it around without it spoiling and I feel like by tasting it I will at least notice any changes that happen to it.  
My belly jiggles now and it is hypnotic in a weird way. I stood in front of the mirror today for a few minutes looking at it. Afterwards I felt weird. I don't know what led me to just stare at myself while jiggling my belly, but I need to keep an eye on it.  
Dad has definitely noticed the weight I am putting on, but he didn't say anything. I don't think he minds. Maybe he likes it because he was always scared I might be unhealthily underweight.  
I do have a habit of skipping meals because of my work, or at least I used to, and he used to frequently comment on that so I guess eating more than average might be a good thing to see me do from his perspective.  
I saw Rapunzel today, the first time in a while, and she definitely noticed it too but chose to not say anything. On one hand I am thankful for her being tactful but if she thinks of me as a fat blob she might as well say it to my face.  
________________________

I lactated through my clothes today. It was arguably the most embarrassing incident of my entire life and I am not sure if I will be able to explain it. I was out with Rapunzel and “Eugene” (I will always think of him as Flynn) and it just happened. He suddenly looked at me funny and when I looked down at myself I saw wet patches on my shirt. I ran off and heard them shout something at me that I couldn't make out. I have been crying most of the day and considering just destroying everything related to this experiment, but after calming down and reconsidering I decided to go on. Also if I destroyed my material I wouldn't be able to reverse it if I decided to do so.  
________________________

Dad sold off Margareta. Statistically this is partially an advantage as it means a significant decrease in injuries I sustain through other living beings, but I kind of still needed her to eventually test the finished serum on. I also miss her.  
I have boobs now. I am not sure if they are due to the hormones, or my weight gain, likely a mix of both. They are not un-proportionally large compared to the rest of me and don't make me appear overly feminine, but they are very sensitive, even more than before and they feel soft and smooth. If I squeeze them I can feel my nipples start to get a little bit moist with milk.  
The rest of my body is getting bigger too. I need new clothes. I don't fit into the old ones. I may have to tell dad about that, but by doing so I risk having to tell him about the experiment and it would be very embarrassing to ask him anyway.  
________________________

I asked Rapunzel instead of my dad. I don't know why but it felt easier. It still took me a lot of courage to come clean and explain everything to her, but she was understanding. She told me she doesn't believe I am gross or weird, but I am doubtful of that.  
Being a princess she has given me hand tailored clothes. It really wasn't necessary but I am thankful. They fit a lot better. I hope dad just won't say anything and ignore the topic like he has up to this point.  
I might need new ones again soon.  
________________________

I keep looking at myself in the mirror... naked. I don't know why but seeing the rolls of my belly gives me a weird feeling and I am trying to figure out what it is.  
________________________

I don't usually write about sexual things in this book, because I keep my work life and my private life separate. But today I might have had an orgasm while lactating. It was different from the usual kind, so I am not sure if it really was one, but I was pumping my milk into a glass and rubbing my belly with my hand (something that I noticed has a very calming and relaxing effect on me now) and suddenly I was overcome with an intense bliss like nothing I have ever felt before. I saw white and after I checked my pants there was a wet patch.  
________________________

I may or may not be getting boners when looking at myself in the mirror. This is not how I should be feeling about turning fat!  
________________________

I tried to replicate the “experience” I had a few days ago, but to no avail.  
I have had to go to Rapunzel again for new clothes. She is concerned about me, but she is looking at me in a weird way. She also has seen me naked on accident while I was changing clothes. She apologized profusely and I don't hold it against her, but it was still very embarrassing.  
________________________

Today it happened again. I was looking at myself in the mirror and feeling this strange feeling and my hand kind of just wandered to my chest. I started squeezing it and it felt so good. My other hand stroked my belly and I couldn't keep down my moans. I think I orgasmed right there in front of the mirror. I like this. I always fount masturbation to be kind of a bother, but this is nice. This feels really fulfilling, rather than like something you only do because you are pent up.  
I need to work on this. I also need to work on staying quiet, because the last thing I need is my dad hearing me. He is already giving me weird looks a lot.  
________________________

My weight seems to be stabilizing and so does the amount of milk I can produce. At least the increase in both is getting smaller from day to day.  
I am both relieved and disappointed by that. It's good if I can stop asking Rapunzel for new clothes and I like that I probably won't have to milk a gallon of milk from myself every day or otherwise have it wet through my clothes but I am also sad that this experiment might come to an end. At some point I started liking the idea of giving more and more milk and becoming bigger and bigger.  
I know that it would be impractical. I do not want to rely on another person because I can't wash myself anymore or live my life as cattle in a milking machine.  
But the idea still intrigues me. To push my limits and see how far I can really go. Isn't that the basic idea of science? To see how far we can go and what is the limit of human capability?  
I certainly believe so.  
I believe that we should always go further than we think we can.  
________________________

Like I thought, I have stabilized. I realized that all throughout the experiment I have neglected weighing myself. I feel like I was afraid to, because it would show me in hard numbers that I was getting fat. I tried to earlier but I am afraid I don't actually own any scales that can hold me.  
I can only say that I have gotten fatter than I thought I would ever be.  
I have huge and sensitive breasts, an enormous gut, love handles that are almost too big to hold on to and my thighs remind me of tree trunks.  
This is not a very scientific way of describing myself but it is the truest way.  
And I have learned to appreciate myself this way. Or at least I am on the way to that. I still have mixed feelings.  
I can produce about 2 bottles of milk on a good day and I don't know what to do with all of it. I could sell it, but who would buy milk from someone like me?  
What I know is that I am still torn on this experiment finding a sort of end in stability. I know it's a good thing, but I just wish I could be a little bigger and a give a little more milk.  
Just a tiny bit.  
Maybe I can figure something out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
Please leave a comment, I am always looking for constructive criticism.


End file.
